haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Ranquitte
"Chita pa bay." Sitting doesn't yield. -Haitian proverb Ranquitte is a commune in the Saint-Raphaël Arrondissement of Nord, Haiti. Ranquitte is a rural village placed within the Saint-Rafaël Arrondissement, under the Nord Department. Located in the north-east sector of the island of Haiti, it has a population numbering about 24,000. Three districts comprise it: Bac-à-Soude, Cracaraille, and Bois-de-Lance. About From its former name Rantchiquitto, the new name of the commune is only a distortion of the first. The date of foundation of the city goes back to the 19th century, that is to say in 1857 and that of its rise to the rank of commune is 1882. The commune of Ranquitte has three communal sections. By its geographical position, it is an interior commune. The dominant relief is the hills and its climate is normal. Its inhabitants are called Ranquittais. Demographics Neighborhoods Economy In Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the Municipality of Ranquite is very poor. It has only two restaurants. Agriculture, livestock and trade are the main economic activities of the Commune, trade is mainly practiced by small retailers. The Commune has no petrol station, morgues, beauty studio, etc. There are two pharmacies. Agricultural farming, the main economic force in the community, relies on coffee growing and small crops of lemons, limes, pineapples, and oranges. The under-production of coffee crop yields, lack of a paved road system, and on-going corruption activities have all ruined the coffee business there. When Ranquitte was first colonized, it had a notable reputation as a center of coffee production. Infrastructure Education After the 2010 earthquake ravaged Port-au-Prince, Ranquitte, along with many other small villages, re-absorbed its returning sons and daughters originally from those rural areas. The inflow of earthquake refugees has burdened the weak economy of the tiny village to the breaking point. The one area of Ranquitte's infrastructure that has been receiving help for nearly two decades is the barely-existent school system. American Dr. Steven Spady's not-for-profit organization, Christian Flights International, has had an intermittent presence in the village since circa 1991. He founded the only school in the village, Spady-Calhoun, which has benefited from steady funding efforts to maintain and upgrade the school structure. It has also donated computers so the schoolchildren can develop computer literacy. For over twenty years, the Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the Commune by a School Inspection Office. One Kindergarten, five primary public schools (plus 10 private,12 Congregational) have been listed in the commune. At secondary level, only one missionary school is found. In addition, Ranquite has two vocational training centers and eight literacy centers. It has no University or Higher School. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the Commune. A health center with a bed and two dispensaries form the health establishments of the Commune. The staff of these institutions is composed of two physicians, two nurses, two auxiliaries, a certified matron and laboratory technician. Utilities In terms of water availability, the municipality has a river, seven springs, five single boreholes, seventeen artesian wells used for domestic purposes and seventeen wells. public fountains that serve the population. The Municipality of Ranquite is not electrified. Security At the level of the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the Municipality has a Court of Peace and an office of civil status. There is no Office, no Subcommission, no Prison. Culture Religion In terms of religion, the town has six Catholic churches (including chapels), twelve Baptist churches, four Pentecostals and twelve other churches. Organization In the field of politics and other organizations, the municipality is not well equipped. It does not have representation of Political Parties, but only, two Popular Organizations, four Farmers' Groups, one Non-Commercial Cooperative. Communication There is no Phone and Postal Service. Press in all its forms is nonexistent in the Commune. Leisure As for Leisure, the Municipality of Ranquity is quite deprived. There is no library, museum, theater and cinema. The gaguères are eight in number and the commune is endowed with a football (soccer) field. There are no Monuments and Sites in the Municipality of Ranquite. Michael Vedrine Category:Saint-Raphaël Arrondissement Category:Nord Department, Haiti Category:Commune's with 0 routes Category:Communes with 6 neighbors Category:Agriculture production Category:Livestock production Category:Coffee production Category:Lime production Category:Pineapple production Category:Orange production